


Quick

by weirdwriter13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Quicksilver Madness, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwriter13/pseuds/weirdwriter13
Summary: Steve and Pietro build a relationship and sneak off during battle.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Quick

PUNCH  
A stark robot flew miles into the distance, Steve turned around, “Good punch”   
“Thanks” Pietro replied.  
“You work out?”   
“Eh, sometimes, but the being able to run at over 100 miles an hour helps with the abs.” He looked down at his own abs, as if contemplating how good they were. “What about you? You work out?”   
“Im like you, dont need to, supersoldier serum took care of that, but i still do.”   
“Well, you look good.” Pietro panted, and with that, he ran off into the distance, a fleet of robots separating in his past. Watching after him, Steve wanted him to come back. But he had a job to do. 

30 minutes later, half the robots were gone. Steve turned a corner and a speeding body slammed into him at immense force, knocking him off his feet, the person landed on top of him. Steve looked up, his head spinning, to see Pietro laying on top of him with an apologetic look at his face.   
“Come on cap, we have a job to do” He gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped to his feet, Steve followed his lead. Pietro was about to run off.  
“Pietro!”.   
“Yes?”.   
“You kissed me? Are you trying to flirt?”  
“Captain. I flirt with everybody, the question is, do you WANT me to flirt with you?”   
“I- ugh thats not what im saying.”  
“Yes but do you want me to flirt with you.” This sentence was whispered, Pietros face was an inch from Caps, his lips spread into a smirk. He stepped away and ran off, Cap felt a hand slap his ass before Pietro ran off around the buildings.

Another thirty minutes had passed, most civilians were safe aboard the safety helicarriers. Steve was running down a street, reduced to rubbel and came out on a clearing to find Clint, Nat, Wanda and Pietro fighting off a fleet of robots. He ran into their circle and helped fight them off. After they had got rid of all the robots, panting, they grouped together to chat for a second, but Steve couldnt take his eyes of Pietro.  
“Steve, what’s your status?” Asked Natasha  
“Oh um, West side of the city is clear. Uhm, sorry, Pietro, can i borrow you?”   
“Always” He said, and walked over to Steve.  
“Sorry, is there something going on here that the whole team can’t know?” Challenged Clint.  
“It’s not like that, I just need to chat with him quickly.”   
“Quickly.” Established Natasha.  
They walked round a building, “Can you get us far away?” Asked Steve.  
“Naturally” Pietro picked Cap up with ease and in seconds, they were a mile away from where they just where.   
“What’s up.”   
“Kiss me again.”  
“Excuse me?”   
“I said kiss me”   
With that Pietro moved over to Steve quickly and brought him into a deep kiss, holding the small of his back.


End file.
